Love Bites
by Kontradiction
Summary: Ken is a vampire, Daisuke is his victim. Clubbing, Snogging, and Love Bites. **Shounen ai/Yaoi**
1. Chapter 1

Love Bites  
  
By K-Chan & Braided Baby  
  
Don't own Digimon. Inspired by 'The vampire chronicles', Anne Rice wrote them (If you haven't read them, you should!), so we don't own them either. Warnings: AU, yaoi, violence, language, un-holy stuff and a bit of angst.  
  
Ken  
  
I pushed through the intimately dancing youths, the scent of beautiful bodies swirled around me. I watched them move together enjoying life oblivious to the very presence of that which they ultimately desired to be. Immortality, eternal youth, something I possess that sets me apart from the swaying masses. It plagues my life to know that I shall spend eternity alone; it haunts my every waking hour and I long for the peace I know I shall never acquire.  
  
I knew she was there long before she touched me, I could smell the sweet scent of her body, no not the overpowering reek of her cheap perfume but the very blood that coursed in her exceptional veins. I savoured the smell, so sweet, so rich; so full of life.  
  
Her dark hair played about her tempting face as she pressed her warm body against mine.  
  
"Dance with me?" She murmured into my ear. The crowd shifted and I saw them.  
  
I step away from the girl and shake my head. She looks disappointed but respects my decision and moves on.  
  
I approach two of my fellow clan members. I'm not too sure if they have noticed me yet; their eyes appear to be on some thing or some one else.  
  
"Takeru, Sora."  
  
Sora, the younger of the pair, starts slightly. Takeru inclines his head to acknowledge my presence. "Ken."  
  
"What is it that you stare at so intently?" I'm not really all that interested but it was polite to ask.  
  
"That young boy over there, dancing by himself." Was the reply.  
  
I let my gaze drift over the shifting crowd and saw immediately what had caught their attention.  
  
Deep reddish brown hair, smooth tanned skin, lean frame, a sensual mouth, an adorably pointed nose, but best of all. his eyes.  
  
With my superior vision I could see the boys lovely chocolate orbs, deep enough to trap you for eternity, dreamy and happy.  
  
Eyes are the windows to the soul. I remember hearing that once, and these eyes. It was like staring into my salvation. I felt a strange pull at my heart when I looked into these eyes.  
  
"So," Takeru breathed in my ear, his hand sliding over my body, "What do you think? Care to join us?"  
  
I didn't even pretend to be interested in his offer. The blond was a very disturbed individual; he delighted in the kill and took pleasure in the fear of his prey. He had no respect for the fragile beauty of life. Takeru was truly a monster.  
  
I'd rot in hell before I let him have this boy.  
  
"Look elsewhere Takeru. The boy is mine." I said. The blond looked furious, but he had no choice in the matter. I was held highest in our Lords favour at the moment.  
  
"I'll not forget this Ken." He promised before disappearing into the crowd, taking that two-bit whore Sora with him.  
  
I carefully advanced on the boy, I decided to go for the direct approach.  
  
I simply slid up against him and began to move in time with both him and the music. He didn't seem to mind, as he looped his tanned arms around my pale neck and continued to dance.  
  
This move surprised me somewhat. In this day (or night, really) and age it's fairly hard for us to get a victim of the same gender.  
  
To be honest, I actually prefer males myself. But back then it wasn't really much of an issue. Humans are just fickle I guess.  
  
I placed my hands on his hips and moved nearer so our bodies skimmed against each other.  
  
I breathed in the boys scent and felt the hunger flare to life, telling me to touch him, taste him. I pressed even closer, letting my hands travel down to cup his tight little ass.  
  
The boy didn't protest, so I took that as a good sign and continued. He was shorter than me so I had to lean down slightly to lick the beads of perspiration from his throat. The skin under my lips vibrated gently as the boy moaned inaudibly. One of my hands slid up to rest over the heavy thudding of his heart.  
  
The boy lent away from me as the song ended and I found myself held captive, once again by those sparkling eyes.  
  
"That was great!" He panted, his warm chest heaving under my hand. "Man, I'm puffed!"  
  
I gave him a soft smile. "Allow me to buy you a drink. My name is Ken."  
  
"Motomiya, Daisuke. And yeah, a drink sounds good."  
  
We headed over to the tables located off to the side of the club.  
  
Ah, little Daisuke Motomiya. I couldn't wait to taste him. In my mind I planned how I would do it. Slowly, most assuredly, I'd want it to last. His beautiful voice whimpering my name as I gave him pleasure and took what I wanted.  
  
"So?" I was jolted back to reality by his cheerful voice. "How about that drink?"  
  
"Of corse. What will you have?"  
  
Daisuke flashes me a brilliant smile that takes my breath away. "Anything will do. So long as it's not alcoholic."  
  
"As you wish." I get up and head for the bar.  
  
Daisuke  
  
I watched Ken go with a sigh. To be honest I almost freaked when he started dancing with me. I mean, why would a hottie like Ken wanna dance with a moron like me? I wasn't even certain he was dancing with me or if he was just dancing next to me, so I'd taken a chance and put my arms around his neck. In truth I was expecting to get a fist in the face, so he surprised me by putting his pale hands on my hips.  
  
And that dance. Damn, that had ended up getting pretty steamy!  
  
I felt my face heat up at the thought of his body pressed up against mine.  
  
I'm brought crashing back to reality as someone flings themselves into Kens chair.  
  
"Hiya Dai! What's up?" It's my best friend Miyako. She's got really nice lavender hair and brown eyes. True we didn't go clubbing together tonight, but I'm not all that surprised to see her. She's as much of a party animal as I am.  
  
We usually go clubbing at night, but by day we loiter around the mall and perve on all the hot guys and girls. Like me, Miyako couldn't decide which sex she preferred and settled for both.  
  
"Hi Miya, nothin' much. Just waitin' for some gorgeous stranger to come back with my drink." I say offhandedly, trying not to gloat.  
  
She snorts. "Yeah right, Dai. In your dreams!"  
  
"Then I guess mum was right, dreams do come true." I grin as Ken sets a can of Coke on the table.  
  
"I hope you like Coke." He says as Miya gapes at him. Ken has a really sexy voice!  
  
"Who doesn't?" I reply happily, trying not to grin triumphantly at Miya.  
  
Kens real polite and all, as he doesn't tell Miya to get outta his seat. Instead he pulls up another chair so he can sit next to me.  
  
"Ken," I say still grinning, "This is my friend Miyako. Miya, this is Ken."  
  
"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He shakes her hand and I feel all weird, like Miya's got no right to be here and she's tryin' to steal Ken from me. Which is really stupid, 'cause Miya would never do that, and I know it too.  
  
Then what's this feeling?  
  
"Yeah, ditto."  
  
There's this really awkward silence then Miya stand's up.  
  
"Well, I gotta split. Nice meet'n ya Ken. I'll call you tomorrow Dai!"  
  
Then she heads for the bar.  
  
We had a couple more drinks then danced some more. It was great!  
  
Then, all to soon, the time came for all good little club crawlers to vacate the premises.  
  
The last two drinks I'd had were cocktails so I was feeling a bit tipsy. Ken offered to walk me home, so now we were only a block away from my apartment and I was trying to tell Ken a joke involving three hookers and a bar stool. The only problem was that I was laughing too much to finish the punch line, but that was okay, Ken was laughing any way.  
  
"I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" He gasped, trying to catch his breath as I clung to his arm, still giggling.  
  
I stopped out the front of my building. "This is my stop." I rub the back of my neck nervously. "So, ya wanna come up for a coffee, or somethin'?"  
  
Ken gives me that gorgeous mysterious smile he's got. "Is that an invitation?"  
  
I can feel my face heating up. "Uh, yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Maybe another time." He says, still smiling.  
  
Then he leans close and his lips brush mine, they're kinda cold but really soft. I'm a teensy bit drunk, so I guess that's why I just stand there stupidly why Ken nibbles lightly on my bottom lip. The kiss doesn't last very long, but it's not the type of kiss you give a friend. Defiantly not a 'friend' kiss.  
  
"Ken?" I managed to say.  
  
His pale hand runs through my hair and his thumb caresses my cheekbone, it's just as strangely cold as his lips.  
  
"Do you mind terribly?" He asked.  
  
I'm in no shape to answer. His perfect face seems to glow in the light of the street lamps and I can't stop staring into his hypnotic blue-violet eyes. I can't look away and I don't know why. Every thing's fading away and then all there is, is his big beautiful eyes staring back into my own.  
  
Ken starts kissing me again, his cool hands and lips feel wonderful on my now hot skin. Yet again it doesn't add up, Ken's kissing me and I'm not kissing him back!  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
Shut up and kiss him, idiot!  
  
Oh, all right. Thinking's boring anyway.  
  
I slip my tongue into his mouth and slide my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer and starts kissing down my jaw to my throat. I close my eyes and my fingers tangle in his silky black-blue hair.  
  
Oh yeah, that feels good.  
  
"Nnnugh. Ken. Ken." I moan his name, tilting my head to expose more skin for his lips. I know he's gonna leave me with a massive hicky, but I don't care, I'm enjoying it too much.  
  
Then there's a weird squishy crunching noise and hot pain lances down my arm, right to my fingertips. I can't believe it. He bit me!!  
  
"Ouch! Ken, stop it!" I try to push him away but it's really hard to move for some reason, and Ken's a lot stronger than he looks.  
  
Then Ken starts sucking on the wound.  
  
I forget to breath, my nerves send waves of hot pleasure roaring into my brain and my body begins to throb along with my heart. I can feel my blood coursing through my body, sensually stroking the inner walls of my veins. It's mind blowing, incredible! I've never felt anything like this in my life.  
  
Ken draws back and I whimper a little as his fangs slide free of my flesh. The only evidence of the bite was a painful throbbing in my neck.  
  
I remember to breath and begin to pant heavily. Ken's just standing there, watching me. He's still smiling that strange smile, only now I know why his smile never fully reveals his teeth.  
  
"You liked that, didn't you? If you want I'll do it again, but only if you say it's okay."  
  
Once again I'm held prisoner by his eyes. God. Yes, that felt good! Yes, I wanted him to do it again!  
  
Hold it Dai! This is not the time to jump head long into things. This is like sex! And I should think it over and make sure it was safe. After all, letting some one drink your blood sounded pretty dangerous.  
  
But. Oh God! I wanted to feel that again!  
  
"Is-is it safe? You won't kill me?" I stammer.  
  
Kens smile widens, showing a hint of white fangs (not that you could tell they were fangs).  
  
"It'll hurt for a second and you'll be sore, stiff and tired tomorrow. I promise I won't kill you, Daisuke. I'm not a murderer."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
Ken's on me in a flash. It hurt more than last time when his teeth went in and I give a small cry. But like ken had said, it was only for a second. Then I'm beyond both pain and thoughts, able to concentrate only on the pleasure Ken was giving me.  
  
Ken  
  
Daisuke moans as he goes into the 'Swoon'. He's so beautiful and his delicious scent fills my nose. He smells of the usual human smells, blood, flesh, Cold Power. Yet under all that I catch a hint of some sort of sweet spice, like cinnamon or nutmeg.  
  
My hand cradles Daisukes head and my fingers massage his neck lightly as I drink from him, drawing his warm blood into my cold mouth. The coppery tang of blood washes across my tongue and again I pick up on that sweet spice.  
  
Then the blood hits me in full force. Everything seems to glitter with tiny lights and I hear the tinkle of little bells. My body feels more sensitive, more alive. Next I can feel Daisuke, or Davis as his friends call him. Images from his life spring forth. His older sister Jun whacks him over the head to rouse him from bed every morning. His mother tucking him into bed, telling him not to worry, that things will work out in the end. His father hiding a plate Daisuke had broken, so 'Mum' would never find out. Shopping in the mall with his friend Miyako. There's another girl and her brother, Hikari and Taichi.  
  
I could feel his emotions, the extreme limits he went to so he could make them laugh. His passion, anger, sadness and wicked sense of humour, I could feel it all. But most of all, his love, it shone through every memory like honeyed sunshine. I felt almost overwhelmed. Gods, never had I drunk from one such as he.  
  
All the while my head is filled with his sweet joyful laughter, mixing with the thudding of his heart.  
  
It hits me that I'd already taken too much from the boy and my Immortal side didn't want to let go.  
  
I tore myself away from him, Daisuke moaned and crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Ken. Ken." He whimpered and I'm horrified to realise that He'd been calling my name the whole time, even in the Swoon. Which should have been impossible.  
  
Daisuke was unconscious now and I feel guilty when I notice the pallor of his skin. Poor little Daisuke Motomiya, He's going to feel that in the morning.  
  
I gently pick up the frail boy and cradle him in my arms. Being that it was my fault that he couldn't get to his apartment on his own, I decide I'd better put him to bed. I imagine that he'll be mad at me enough tomorrow with out waking up on the pavement out the front of his building. Plus I didn't want Takeru to find him and finish the job.  
  
I shake my head. Not that I was worried about Daisuke. He's just some human I fed on, nothing important to me.  
  
As I waited for the elevator I look down at him asleep in my arms and softly kiss his temple.  
  
It's not like I care about him.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
K-Chan: *looks tearfully at B.B.* I hope every one likes it. We worked soo hard on it!  
  
Braided Baby: I'm sure they will.  
  
K-Chan: *wails* No one ever reads my stories!  
  
Braided Baby: If we don't get at least 5 reviews we'll know it's trash and scrap it. So if you want more you'd better tell us.  
  
K-Chan: You're so smart B.B.! *Hugs B.B. before running off to hassle Dria and Poop On A Stick* 


	2. Chapter 2

Love Bites By K-Chan & Braided Baby  
  
Don't own Digimon. Inspired by 'The vampire chronicles', Anne Rice wrote them, so we don't own them either. AU, yaoi, violence, language, un-holy stuff and a bit of angst. ~ Notes! ~ Reviews, reviews, reviews! Tee hee! Okay, thanks to every one who reviewed I'm continuing. And as requested this chapter is much longer. It helps so much to know people read your stories. Plus my imagination should be disqualified for using performance enhancers, I just got two more books from 'the Vampire Chronicles." *Excited giggling*  
  
Any way, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Daisuke  
  
I become aware of a horrible screeching noise.  
  
It sounds a bit like a retarded giant cricket.  
  
Oh, whoops; It's just the phone.  
  
"DAAAAVIS!!!!" Shrieked Jun.  
  
Her voice sent hot knives of pain tearing into my skull. I whimpered and buried my head under the pillow.  
  
"Miyako's on the phone!!" Jun kicked open my bedroom door with a terribly loud thud, the cordless phone clutched in her hand. "Up Squirt! The sun is shining and - You look like shit!" She exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Shh!" I hissed. "Quiet Jun. I'm dying."  
  
"Hey Miya!" Cried Jun, not bothering to lower her voice. "You gotta come over and take a gander at Dai. He looks like crap!"  
  
I threw the pillow at Jun and instantly regretted it as all my muscles let me know just what they thought of moving. "Ooww." I moaned softly.  
  
"What's that????" shrieked Jun swooping down and ripping the sheet off me. "OH MY GOD!!" She squealed, nearly splitting my head in two and pointed excitedly at my neck. "He's got a mega HICKY!!!!!" I truly believe I'm going to die. It feels like some one put me through a meat grinder while I was asleep. I must have gotten really drunk last night. Cause I've got this weird ringing in my ears, like the time I got accidentally kicked in the head at a soccer match and couldn't play for three weeks. This has to be the worst hang over I've ever had.  
  
It's kinda odd though, I never get hang overs, no matter how much I drink.  
  
I can make out Miyas voice on the other end of the phone, probably telling Jun about Ken. Time for me to take a shower, before Jun can start to tease me, or Miya rocks up, because the minute she heard about my hicky not even God could have stopped her from coming over to wring the details out of me, and I didn't feel like facing the Spanish Inquisition in my present state.  
  
I stumbled out of bed and while usually I would have been surprised by the fact that I was fully clothed save for my shoes and shirt, I was distracted by the pain of worn muscles.  
  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch." I whimpered with each step. And when I finally made it to the bathroom I locked the door (precautions for when Miya arrived).  
  
I paused in pulling off my clothes to stare at the mess in my pants. Jeeze, what the hell happened last night? All I can remember is leaving the club with Ken. Although I do have a flash where I'm telling the bluenette the 'three hookers in a bar' joke. My face heats up and I sincerely hope that I didn't get to the punch line. I sighed. I didn't even know his full name, besides, it's not like I'll ever see him ever again. I looked up at myself in the mirror. Jun was right, I look like death keeled over.  
  
I sigh again and run my fingers through my knotted and sweat matted hair.  
  
"See ya Ken. Have a nice life."  
  
The hot water of the shower helped my aching muscles. But I still felt like Superman wearing a kryptonite bracelet. I'd also discovered my 'mega' hicky when I scraped the washcloth roughly over my neck. I left the water running and carefully stepped out the shower. I instantly spotted the ugly black and purple bruise in my neck. Leaning closer to get a better look I pulled a face in the mirror. It was a deep midnight purple speckled with tiny red dots. If I squinted the dots would blur into what looked like teeth marks.  
  
Unconsciously I rubbed at the bite and reflexively jerked my hand away. I hissed in pain and decided now would be a good time to get back in the shower before I accidentally on purpose killed myself. I turned the spray to massage and sat on the tiled floor. Man I'm tired. Just close my eyes for a sec.  
  
  
  
Ken  
  
I was dreaming, I knew I was dreaming. Even though it was devoid of those unrealistic qualities that make dreams so interesting. Not that this dream was boring. Not in the slightest, in fact I was rather enjoying this dream.  
  
He was there: Little Daisuke Motomiya. My Daisuke. He was curled up in the bottom of a shower. A fine mist of condensation had settled in the flames of his hair glittering in the bright light like thousands of tiny jewels. Beads of water travelled across his smooth tanned back. They caressed his tempting thighs in such a manner that I was envious. His wonderful eyes were closed in sleep and his luscious lips were open so he could breath. Oh, how I wished I could kiss those lips. Then I spotted the darkened skin on his neck and I felt both guilty and excited. Guilty for hurting my fragile human and excited at the thought of marking him as my own. Ah, if only this wasn't a dream. I stand in the steam filled room watching the little human sleep. What is this feeling I feel? So strange that an unfeeling monster like me should experience such sentiment. An attachment to my meal. How very odd. For that's all he is, a meal. I know this. Then why these emotions? The boy, he fascinates me.  
  
  
  
Daisuke  
  
I'm so warm and comfortable, but something's making me wake up. My eyes flutter open; all I can see is white tiles.  
  
Duh! Daisuke, you must have fallen asleep in the shower.  
  
Oh, that's right. I sit up and blink away the drops of water that have stuck to my eyelashes. Then I get the feeling that I'm not alone, that someone's watching me.  
  
For a second I think that Miya has managed to unlock the door in her search for details. But that thought is cut off when I look up and catch sight of someone standing in the corner of the bathroom; someone who's most definitely not Miya.  
  
It's Ken and he's watching me as I blink up at him. He's been watching me while I slept naked on the bottom of the shower.  
  
"Ken?" My whisper is barley audible over the hissing splatter of the shower. 'BAM! BAM! BAM!' I gave a startled squeak and turn to look at the still locked door.  
  
"Hey Dai!" Called Miya and pounded on the door again. "Did you die in there or what?"  
  
I quickly look back to the corner but Ken was gone. Maybe I'd just imagined it. That was the logical answer. But I didn't believe it for a second.  
  
~~~  
  
"Well? Where's this mother of all hickys that I just have to see?" Demanded Miyako. I pulled a black turtleneck over my head.  
  
"Where do you think?" She leered at me.  
  
"Honey, You don't wanna know." I threw a pillow at her before showing her the mark. Miya gave a low whistle. "Damn! That guy must have a mouth like a hoover. I bet he gives good head!" We stare at each other for a couple seconds. "Well?!" She snapped impatiently. "Does he?"  
  
"MIYA!!!" I shriek indignantly, blushing furiously.  
  
After Miya had finished teasing me we walked over to the Yagamis.  
  
Hikari's older brother, Taichi, answered the door.  
  
"Oh, hi guys!" Taichi is pretty cool. He's a lot taller than me, but that's understandable. He's twenty one and I'm only seventeen. Tai has tanned skin and brown eyes, not as dark as mine though, a big bush of chocolate brown hair and is the bestest soccer player I know.  
  
"Expecting your boyfriend?" Smirked Miyako. Taichi also likes boys. Tai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Get your mind out the gutter Miyako! I'm expecting a colleague from work."  
  
"Sure you are." She said with a wink.  
  
"Oh, hi guys!" Called Hikari from the lounge room.  
  
Miya brushed past Tai and into the hall calling, "Hey Kari! You have to come see the hicky Dai scored off some honey last night!" Taichi grinned at me.  
  
"A hicky, huh? Let's see it then Romeo." Grinning I pull back the collar of my shirt.  
  
"The guy, Ken. He was majorly hot. You should have seen him!" He didn't answer. "Tai?" He lent forward to get a better look and then lightly touched the bite. I flinched away from his hand.  
  
"Damn man!" I exclaimed. "Don't touch it. It's really sore!" Taichi looked at me, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Daisuke, if you see that guy again, I want you to run as fast as you can. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. But. Dude! I, like, don't understand!" I'm confused. There's something Taichi's not telling me. But why would he hold out on me?  
  
"All right! Let's roll!" Interrupts Miyako. "Lucky it's late night shopping tonight. Mall, here we come!" Miya drags me and Hikari into the lift and all the way to the mall. I was startled to find the sun setting outside, I had no idea it was so late.  
  
  
  
Ken  
  
My eyes snap open. I need to see him. I need to talk to him. I need to look into those incredible eyes again. My sweet salvation, my little Daisuke. His blood still courses through my veins. It's pulling me to him, like iron shavings to a magnet. I'd drunk enough of his blood that I won't need to feed for another two nights. I wasn't hungry. Yet. I wanted to touch him, taste him. It was decided; I'd go to him and drink - TALK! I quickly corrected. Talk to him.  
  
I climbed out my coffin, straightened the satin pillow from habit and went to pay my respects to the Lord.  
  
"You seem distant." Says my Lord. "What is bothering you, Little One?" His hand stretches out and runs through my silky blue hair, letting it slip through his fingers like water.  
  
"It is nothing, My Lord." I assured him. His marble white hand slid along my jaw and tilted my head so I looked up at him.  
  
"Come now, my sweet. Tell me what ails you. Maybe I can help." He gave me a soft smile, gently stroking my cheek. "I love you, ma petite. You are favoured above all my children. How it woes me to see your beauty flawed with such a troubled expression." He lent forward and brushed his scarlet lips over mine. "Let me see that sweet smile, Little One." I give a shy smile and explain about Daisuke.  
  
I tell him every thing, the strange taste of his blood, my dream and how I can't stop thinking about him.  
  
"Ah, Sweet One. The answer is simple, stay away from the human." He kissed both my cheeks. "Now run along. And remember, it's not good to become attached."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." I said and left the room.  
  
Okay, now I needed something to take my mind of Daisuke. I decided to go to the mall and look for some new clothes.  
  
Takeru  
  
I saw that cocky bastard, Ken, exit the Lords abode and the flood of jealousy I felt nearly knocked me from my feet.  
  
How dare he?!  
  
I was here first!  
  
I should be the favourite.  
  
Me! Not stupid, melancholy Ichijouji Ken.  
  
And the way he had treated me last night in front of that fledgling, Sora! Unacceptable!  
  
I growled low in the back of my throat and let my lips curl back to reveal my teeth in a Vampiric challenge.  
  
"Takeru." Breathed that unmistakable voice in my ear. I turned and lowered my eyes in respect.  
  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"I believe you saw Ken in a night club last night?" He asked.  
  
"That is correct, my Lord"  
  
"He was dancing with a young human boy, was he not?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. A very fine specimen-"  
  
"I care not!" He interrupted. "You would recognise this human if you saw him again?"  
  
Recognise him? How could I forget? That boy had been a treasure. How I wished that I could have heard his screams!  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Good." He brushed my cheek and I had to stop myself from leaning in to his hand. "I want you to follow Ken, if he goes anywhere near the human." He gave a cool smile. "Well, You'll have the job of taking care of Kens distraction." He tilted my head so I could look upon his face, a great honour. "Do you understand? I refuse to be replaced by an unfinished meal!" I felt a grin slip onto my face. Oh yes, I understood perfectly.  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"I'm counting on you, Takeru." He said. Then he was gone. Still grinning I hurried after Ken. I'll get that weakling now!  
  
  
  
Daisuke  
  
We were having a great time, going from one shop to the next. I'd brought a pair of skin-tight denim shorts. Personally I thought that they looked like they belonged to a waitress at 'Hooters'. But Miya and Kari had insisted that they made my legs look great, or as Miya had put it 'Sexy as fuck'.  
  
It was impossible to count all the stuff Miya had gotten and Kari had brought a spiked dog collar, six shirts, one dress, two skirts and a pair of novelty glasses with the eye balls dangling from springs for Taichi.  
  
However it wasn't long before my stomach began to growl.  
  
"Man! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." I complained.  
  
"Or a sexy bluenette!" Added Miyako. I blushed.  
  
"Could we just go to the food court, before I starve?" Kari patted me on the back.  
  
"Just ignore Miya, Dai-kun. She's just does it to get a reaction out of you." I smile at her gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Kari." She grinned and playfully tweaked my nose.  
  
"Plus you look so cute when you blush!" I gaped at the two laughing girls before sniffing indignantly and storming off in the direction of the food court.  
  
"Hey Daisuke! Wait up!" Shouted Miyako.  
  
Ken  
  
"Hey Daisuke! Wait up!" I spun around sharply. I knew that voice! It was Daisukes little friend, Miyako! And she'd called out to my Daisuke. He was here.  
  
In this mall.  
  
The one I'm standing in right now!  
  
Don't panic, just take deep breaths. (The fact that I don't need to breathe is irrelevant.)  
  
My enhanced vampire eyes pick the lavender haired girl out of the crowd. She and the brunette I recognise from Daisukes memories are racing for the food court.  
  
That's where he is! I begin to follow the duo; they will lead me to my Daisuke.  
  
But the Lord told me to stay away from him.  
  
Quick! Think of something else to do!  
  
No! No! You fool, don't follow them!  
  
But no matter what I thought my body continued on its search for Daisuke. I entered the food court and instantly spotted Daisuke. His beauty beckoned me, seeming to hang about his form like a glowing aura. Of course that could just be his blood in my veins talking. I stand statue still as only a vampire can (which really is statue still, we tend to forget to breath) watching him eat with his two friends. Then he looks up at me and our eyes lock. We stare at each other for three long minutes. Then laughing Miyako poked the boy in the ribs with her chopsticks causing Daisuke to yelp and almost jump out of his seat. I smiled at the adorable pouting expression on his face and melted into the crowds.  
  
Daisuke  
  
I pouted and rubbed at my aching rib,  
  
"What'd you do that for?" I scowled fearsomely at her, or tried to at least. Miya giggles,  
  
"I was just making sure that you hadn't gone astro travelling!"  
  
"Huh?" I don't understand. Kari smiled,  
  
"You were staring off into space, Davis. You didn't even answer when I offered you the rest of my Chinese."  
  
"It was the scariest thing I've ever seen, Motomiya Daisuke not eating every scrap of food on the table!" Miyako poked me with the chopsticks again.  
  
"Cut it out Miya!" I snapped scanning the crowd. "I thought I saw Ken."  
  
"Really?" Cried Miya. She jumped up and looked around. "I don't see him anywhere. Maybe you were just imagining it Dai."  
  
"I'm not imagining it! I saw him I know I did! I saw him in my bathroom too!"  
  
Whoops! My face felt like a furnace. Did I just say that last part out loud? I look at their faces. Yep. Damn!  
  
"Oh, uh. Don't worry about it." Miya gave a loud whoop.  
  
"He's gotcha, Dai! You're head over heels!" My face only went redder.  
  
"Shut up." I mumbled burying my face in my arms.  
  
"You are 100% totally, madly, hallucigenically in LOVE!!!!" The two girls were howling with laughter. "Oh, how the mighty has fallen!" cackled Miya.  
  
"Shut up!" I say again, everyone's staring at us! "I'm going home!" I declare huffily, but Kari and Miya are laughing too hard to notice. I leave with great dignity and decide that I was telling the truth; I don't really feel like going clubbing tonight, so I might as well go home. I sigh irritably; I couldn't really blame them for laughing at me. Admittedly if it had been Miya or Kari instead of me I would have laughed too. But why do I keep seeing Ken everywhere? Am I going crazy? In a couple of weeks will I be slashing his tires or secretly going through his mail? Or maybe. He's stalking me! I wish.  
  
"Oh, hello Daisuke!" Cries a surprised voice.  
  
I look up to see a sexy little blond I'd never seen before. He has big blue eyes rimmed in kohl to make them stand out, a wide, glossy smile that reveals a flash of straight, white teeth and spiky gold hair that you just want to grab hold of. He is just taller than me, looks around the same age.  
  
Black silk pants that couldn't possibly fit him any better, a heavy, studded belt seems glued to his thin hips. His shirt is styled out of black lace, which looks like spider webs have settled on his bare skin, travelling all the way down his arms and over the back of his hands, ending at the middle finger. The whole effect was: YUM!!!! There was just one problem; I had no idea whatsoever of who the hell he was!  
  
"Um, do I know you?" I asked cautiously, feeling like an idiot. He knew my name after all. The blond laughed.  
  
"Don't remember me? Well I'm not surprised! You were pretty far-gone last night, when Ken introduced us. I'm Takeru." I rub the back of my neck in confusion. How could I forget someone like him? Then again, I can hardly remember anything about last night.  
  
"Nice to meet you, um, again? So what happened last night? I don't remember much." Takeru grins wickedly and for a split second I think I see something odd about that. Then he's kissing me. I turn to putty in his hands. He pulls back and smiles.  
  
"Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" He whispers in my ear, causing me to shudder. Takeru leads down a back ally and starts kissing me again.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
K-Chan: What have I done? A sexy Takeru? Am I insane? *Scrolls up page* And look! No Takesuke warning!  
  
Braided Baby: Yes, you are insane. Warning: Takesuke behind and ahead. Satisfied?  
  
K-Chan: Yes! Anyway, I hope we get some more reviews. *looks adorably at readers* Sorry it took me so long by the way.  
  
Braided Baby: *Rolls eyes* If you liked it and/or you want us to continue. Please tell us. 


	3. chapter 3

Love Bites  
  
By K-Chan & Braided Baby  
  
Don't own Digimon. Inspired by 'The vampire chronicles', Anne Rice wrote them, so we don't own them either. AU, yaoi, violence, language, un-holy stuff and a bit of angst.  
  
~Notes~ Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you sure made my day. And to Dria. This one's for you babe, keep your chin up. *huggs*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Daisuke  
  
My back was slammed into the dirty brick wall and Takeru pressed closer. My hands were knotted in his sexy blond hair and we were kissing each other ferociously, almost like we were trying to dominate the other. Damn! This guy knew how to kiss! One of his hands were groping my butt and the other hooked my leg around his waist and danced up to stroke my inner thigh. Call me crazy, but it seemed very likely that we were about to have wild rampant sex in this dank little ally way. This thought was confirmed when the blond almost ripped the top snap off my jeans. Do you always have to think at moments like these? Score:1 to weird ass voice in my head. I moved one hand down to grip his tight silk clad ass and used the leg around his hip to crush him against me. Suddenly Takeru is ripped off me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Snapped a familiar voice. I blink. Ken is holding the blond by the front of his shirt. "Me?" Laughed Takeru pushing Ken away, his voce sounds different somehow. Kind a freaky. "Look at yourself Ichijouji! Following this human around like a lost puppy? You're pathetic!" "You think I'm bad? What about you Takashi? You're worse than a spoiled child. It riles you that I'm the favoured one. You are jealous, cold and bitter. and not all that good looking, despite what you may think." Okay, I totally had no idea what the hell was going on, but it seemed like Ken and Takeru didn't get along. Takeru smirked, "I think your little human would beg to differ on that point, Ichijouji. In fact," He licked his lips languidly, "I now under stand why you'd want to keep the little morsal all to yourself." Furious Ken slapped the blond across the face. I had to wince at the sound of flesh meeting flesh, that must have hurt. "Get out of here now." Hissed Ken, "Leave!" Grinning unpleasantly Takeru shrugged. "Sorry Ken, no can do. You see, I have orders from above. It's my responsibility to see that this delectable little treat of yours doesn't get another chance to distract you." Ken seemed to hesitate. "Orders? From who?" "Why the Lord of corse!" "The Lord? No, I don't believe you! He would never-" "Oh, Poor little Ken." Smirked the blond, "What's the matter? Did you finally figure out the truth? That you're nothing but a possession to Him. That you're his plaything and what you want means absolutely squat." "No! It's not true. You're lying!" He laughed. "But it is true and you know it. Tell me Ichijouji, knowing this, could you ever go back to him?" Ken looked up at me, his amazing eyes sad. "No." "Hold on just a second!" I called catching every ones attention. "Let me get this straight. Kens a love slave to some sort of weirdo, Takeru's not really attracted to me? And Ken didn't introduce us last night while I was drunk?" "Right on two points, little morsel." Takeru eyed me hungrily. "I happen to find you very appealing." Ken stepped in front of me protectively. It gave me a weird feeling in my stomach to know that he cared about me; either that or I was still hungry. "Back off. I don't care if the Lord did give you orders, you can't have him." Said Ken calmly. "Ken, Ken, Ken." Admonished Takeru. "You've just pitted yourself against the most powerful being in this city. The Lord wants your little human dead and no one, not even you, can save him." He stepped closer, moving like liquid. "I'm just the lucky guy who got picked for the job. and it'll be my pleasure." Then the blond moved. He was so quick that my eyes could barely keep up with him. I could never move that fast, no human could. The blond was thrown against the opposite wall, cracking the bricks and mortar. It seems Ken could, however. "Run Daisuke!" He shouted, holding the struggling blond against the bricks. I hesitate. What are you doing you fool? RUN! Shouted the voice in my head. "But. What about you?" I asked Ken uncertainly. He gave a small smile. "I'll be fine, it's you he's after. Go I'll find you later." I nodded and ran down the ally and out onto the street.  
  
Ken  
  
"I've been waiting for this day for years!" sneered Takeru gleefully in my face. "Oh, I don't really care if your little human gets away. for now. It'll be fun to hunt the both of you down. The best part of it all will be when the Lord gets his hands on your whorish hide." I couldn't believe Takeru hated me this much; I mean I knew he hated me, but this was beyond my imagination. Then again, what could you expect from someone like him. "You're disgusting!" I said it and I meant it; Takashi repulsed me. Takeru grinned. "Same to you." He broke away from my grip only to grab me and kiss me deeply. For a millisecond I was frozen, stunned by his audacity. Then furious I pushed him away. "Fuck you Takeru!" "Were you offering?" He asked innocently. Gods I hated him. He was the only one who kept me off balance like this! He was just so unpredictable. To think, once I'd liked it. "In your dreams!" "My dreams are filled with better than the likes of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have the delightful job of informing the Lord that you picked a human over him." He blew me a kiss and disappeared into the night. I was in deep shit. But not as much as Daisuke. I'd best find my little human before someone else did. He probably went home. Yes, that would be the best place to start looking. I set off down the street deep in thought yet highly aware of my surroundings as only a vampire can be. I knew Takeru had been telling the truth about the Lord sending him out to kill Daisuke. The Lord didn't see humans as anything more than food, even though he must have been one at some point. I also knew that Takeru was probably right about my feelings meaning nothing to him. The first time I ever saw him had been when he'd made - no, changed me. I remember him turning to Takeru and saying. 'I see you've brought us a beautiful new toy, my son. How could I let such beauty wither out of existence? Yes, he truly is a seraph to the eye.' I'd been too enamoured by their own immortal beauty to under stand what it had meant; that I was a pretty little doll to be put up on display, not to be loved. And I hadn't been. not until Daisuke. I knocked politely on the door, ignoring the doorbell. Wretched things that they were, unsightly plastic boxes that admitted the most piercing sound in my vampiric ears. Forget garlic, a doorbell will do the trick. The door was answered by a young woman who looked surprisingly like my Daisuke, though not as attractive in my prejudice opinion. I recognised her as My Daisukes older sister, Jun. Her eyes roamed slowly over me. "Hello." She drawled. "And who might you be, Mr tall dark and sexy?" I bowed. "I am Ichijouji Ken. I was wondering if Daisuke was home?" "You're Ken? Aw man! Why are all the good looking ones always gay?" I was puzzled, she seemed disappointed. "I'm afraid you just missed him, Studly. He was off to the Yagami's." She slouched against the doorframe. "You wouldn't happen to be bi, would you?" I'm mortified when I realise what she's implying, or more accurately, offering. "No, I'm confident of my sexuality. Could you please give me the Yagami's address?" She pouted. "Yeah, sure. I'll just go get it." She disappeared into the apartment and reappeared a minute later. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?" She asked hopefully. "Unfortunately not. I'm afraid I have eyes only for your brother." I explained hoping not to hurt her feelings. She seemed to be a very confidant, driven young woman; something I like to encourage in today's youths, as they all seem modest to the point of depression. "Awww! That's so sweet!" She cried at an alarming pitch. "I suppose I can let you off the hook; but if you happen to know any sexy blond rock singers who go for chicks, let me know! Here you go!" She thrust a slip of paper into my hand with an address scrawled untidily across it. "Thank you very much." I bowed again. She grinned cheekily and winked at me. "No problem sugar, now go get your man!" I smiled despite myself as I exited the building. I rather liked Jun and had to admit that if I'd seen her first I probably could have loved her as I love my Daisuke. I also had a feeling that, even with the Lord trying to hunt us down, my time spent with Daisuke would be the happiest in my entire life.  
  
Daisuke  
  
I pressed the doorbell a couple of times then banged furiously on the door. "Hey Taichi open up! I know you're in there, come on! This is important!" Tai ripped the door open looking irritated. "This had better be good Daisuke." I darted inside. "Quick! Shut the door!" He rolled his eyes and obeyed. "Come on Dai, A nice cup of hot chocolate should calm you down." He ushered me through the living room and into the kitchen/dining room. There was a guy a little older than Tai already seated at the table. He had bright red hair and large dark eyes; he was dressed in a neat work suit looking very overdressed compared to Tai's faded jeans and knitted sweater. In front of him sat an expensive looking laptop. "Um, hi I'm Motomiya Daisuke." I felt uncomfortable at being in the company of such a respectable looking adult. The guy gave a small smile. "I'm Koushiro Izumi, it's a pleasure to meet you." I rub the back of my head stupidly and turn to Tai, who's making me a hot chocolate. "Sorry for, like, interrupting Tai. I didn't know you had your boyfriend over." The brunette looked embarrassed. "Uh, Izzy's not my boyfriend; he's a co-worker of mine." "Oh." I paused as I realised something: I didn't know what Tai's job was! "What was this important thing you had to tell me?" Asked Tai. I look meaningfully at Koushiro. "It's about Ken." Tai seemed to catch on. "Don't worry about Izzy, this is his area of expertise." Oookay? Was it just me or was something not adding up? "I thought I told you to stay away from him." Continued Taichi. "Well I was!" I defended. "Then I ran into this really hot guy, but he was, like, Goth hot. Not like Ken who's sexy-beautiful, if you get what I'm saying. But I think Ken's better looking and a lot nicer-" "Dai," Sighed Taichi. "I think that you're straying off the topic." "Oh, right. Anyway, he said that Ken had introduced us last night and then we, you know, started making out when Ken suddenly rocks up and pulls Takeru off me-" "Wait a minute!" Interrupted Koushiro looking worried. "Did you just say Takeru? As in Takashi Takeru?" I shrugged, "Yeah, I think that's what Ken called him. Boy was he pissed!" I faltered when I noticed that even Tai was looking real unhappy. "Keep going Daisuke." Urged Koushiro. Jeeze! That guy made me nervous. It was like he was looking right into my brain and learning about my most private secrets. I didn't like that look one bit. "Um, it was pretty obvious that they didn't get along. So Takeru started teasing Ken for liking me and Ken told him to leave. Then they started fighting about some 'Lord' dude and Takeru said that he was supposed to kill me. Next thing I know Takeru jumps at me so fast that I can barely see him and Ken moves just as fast. Ken pinned Takeru against the wall and told me to run. And well, first I went home then I thought that you might know what's going on, so I came here." I thought that pretty much summed it up Taichi looked over to Koushiro. "What should we do?" The red head began typing furiously on the laptop. "I think it would be best if young Daisuke stayed with you, for the rest of the night at least. That way if either of the two show up you can protect the boy as well as talk to the subject." Tai nodded. "You're the boss Izzy." I harrumphed indignantly and folded my hands over my chest. Sure, it was a good idea. But they could have asked me first. And where did he get off, calling me 'Boy'? "Is this the Takeru you saw?" Koushiro asked me turning his computer so I could see the screen. It was a picture of a painting. There were two figures kneeling in a candle lit cathedral. One of them was a naked woman with long black curls. I guess she was kind of pretty but was a bit too chubby in my opinion. She was slumped against the others chest, her head lolled to the side exposing her neck and the glittering red trail that slid over her skin. The other person was definitely spunky Takeru. His piercing blue eyes stared up at me from the computer. There was a trickle of the same red stuff at the corner of his smirking mouth. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "That's him alright! Only he didn't have any of that red stuff." I pointed out helpfully. Both of them stared at me like I'd grown another head. I patted my shoulders to check. There was a polite nock on the door. Tai and Koushiro exchanged looks before going to answer the door together.  
  
Ken  
  
Once again I ignored the doorbell and nocked. The door was opened by a brunette that I recognised as My Daisuke's friend Taichi. "Can I help you?" he asked frowning. I bowed. "Hello. I am Ichijouji Ken. I am looking for Motomiya Daisuke, is he here?" The frown deepened and I noticed a tightening around the corners of his eyes. "I see." He pulled the door open. "Please come in." My eyes darted around the room and I was startled to see a familiar face. "Izumi, Koushiro. What an unexpected surprise." I said politely, hoping to hide my distaste. The human looked surprised. "Oh, have we met? I don't seem to be able to recall." He said offering his hand. "Not personally, but you have been pointed out to me." I smirked when his dark eyes widened as he felt the unnatural cool silkiness of my hand. "You were the talk of the Coven when you were promoted to the head of Japan, the youngest Talamascan leader in history? Quite a remarkable achievement." "It was nothing compared with your self, Mr Ichijouji. I can see you're well over a hundred yet there's not a single mention of your name in the whole Talamascan archives." He's watching me shrewdly, trying glean as much information off me as possible so he could go home and write about this experience and then hundreds of other dusty scholars can read it through the ages and make their own assumptions about me. Perhaps when I'm old enough they'll hunt me down and cut me into pieces like a lab rat. "Yes, well. I'd rather not be treated like some sort of. How do they say it these days? 'Freak'? So I keep out of the Talamasca's way. I stay out of its way and it stays out of mine. I'm a scentinant being, not some sort of 'creature' to be stalked, studied and harassed." Taichi's cheeks coloured hotly. "Don't you dare insult the mother house! At least we're not murderers like you!" Shrugging I replied coolly, "At least I'm not a Talamascan like you." "And how would you know?" Asked Koushiro calmly. "You've obviously never come into contact with us before, or else there would have been records." "Everyone knows about the Talamascans, an annoying order of scholars (with bad fashion sense) interfering with innocent people just trying to live their unnatural lives. Now if you'll excuse me, I've come for my Daisuke." I swept past them into the kitchen/dining room of the tiny apartment from where I could smell my beautiful human. I find him sitting by himself at a small table. I guess the Talamasca doesn't pay as much as it used to. Daisuke looks up and smiles at me, seeming to light up the whole room. "Hi Ken, I'm glad you got away from Takeru okay." He's holding a cup of steaming hot chocolate that smells delightful, though not as good as him. I sit down next to him. "I'm fine. Drink your hot chocolate then we have to leave." Daisuke stares at me, I hear Taichi and Koushiro enter the room but pay no heed; I'm lost in his deep gold flecked eyes. "Leave? Where are we going?" He asked in confusion. "I'm sorry Daisuke, this is all my fault. You're in great danger now, because of me. We need to leave Tokyo, preferably Japan." "You want me to leave my friends and family? Tonight? But we only met last night? How could I be in trouble because of you in that short time?" I open and close my mouth several times; I can feel the weight of the humans' eyes on me like led. My cheeks are flushing with colour, but. I have to say it. "Because I love you, Daisuke."  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
K-Chan: Weeeeee!!! Mmmm! I'm eating my moms choc chip cookies! Tee hee! Braided Baby: My God. Any way hop you don't mind the chapter being so short. But this way you all get to read it. K-Chan: Every one who reviews gets some cookies! 


End file.
